Glaciale attraction
by MamaWa
Summary: "Elle a des traits fins et élégants, de beaux cheveux châtains encadre son visage et tombent sur ses épaules. Ce qui me trouble le plus ce sont ses yeux, d'un bleu très clair, ils dégagent le reflet d'une âme très sombre. Elle me fixe et son expression m'électrise."
1. Chapter 1: Coïncidence

_**Pour ceux qui lisent "Sauve moi", voilà la même histoire mais du point de vue de Sirius. Vous y découvrirez ses réactions, ses sentiments et ses peurs.**_

 _ **Bien sûr les personnes qui n'ont pas lu "Sauve moi" peuvent très bien lire cette fiction, il comprendront tout.**_

 _ **Cette histoire se passa à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais j'ai volontairement écarté le personnage de Queudver. C'est un personnage que je déteste et qui je pense ne mérite pas l'amitié et le respect de James, Sirius et Remus.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire issu de mon imagination vous plaira!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Depuis notre rentrée en 6ème année, James Potter, mon meilleur ami, me rabâche les oreilles avec ses « intuitions ». Il est persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute parmi les rangs des Serpentards et que des Mangemorts sont présents dans l'école. Même si je n'y crois pas trop, je comprends qu'il ait des doutes. Les attaques sur les moldus et les nés-moldus se multiplient créant un climat d'insécurité. Aucune attaque de ce genre n'a eu lieu à Poudlard mais James pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Quand il parle comme ça j'ai l'impression de voir son père, le chef des Aurors. Il marche dans ses traces et il n'en est pas peu fier. Il soupçonne déjà Rabastan Lestrange, un vrai serpent, et son très proche ami Evan Rosier, tous les deux en 6ème année.

Nous sommes en cours de Potion et pour ne pas changer James déblatère sur quel Serpentard de la classe est un mangemort potentiel.

\- En admettant que Tu-sais-qui lève une armée, il doit compter sur les élèves brillants, me chuchote-t-il.

\- A qui tu penses ?

Au lieu de me répondre il fixe ses yeux sur une élève de Serpentard. Celle-ci ne met que quelques secondes à se retourner.

\- Nora Wilson, me glisse James.

Au moment où je croise son regard elle tourne la tête. Nora Wilson, la « reine » de Serpentard. Sous l'aile de Lestrange, elle incarne tous les idéaux de sa maison. Une beauté glaciale, fière, brillante et un sang plus pur que la neige.

\- Tu penses réellement que s'en est une ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Si ce n'est pas encore fait ça ne saurait tarder, dit-il très sérieusement.

Le cours se termine enfin et on se dirige vers la sortie. Des cris étouffés et des gloussements parviennent du couloir. On se dépêche de sortir et la scène qui se déroule devant nous est inattendue. Wilson menace Edward Phillips avec sa baguette, elle a l'air très énervée. James ne se pose pas de questions et s'empresse de lever sa baguette vers elle. Je l'imite. Elle nous adresse un regard noir et détale dans le couloir.

\- Qu'es ce que tu lui as fait ? Demande James à Phillips qui est un de nos compagnons de chambre.

\- Rien ! Répond-t-il avec un air de faux innocent.

Il sourit avant de reprendre :

\- Elle est complètement folle cette fille !

Deux des amis de Philips se mettent à pouffer, c'est suffisant pour comprendre que cet idiot d'Edward n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la provoquer.

James souffle et lui assène une tapette derrière la tête.

\- Idiot !

Edward rejoint ses amis et ils rient maintenant tous les trois à gorge déployée. Je souris puis tourne les talons pour me rendre à notre prochain cours. James me suit et nous arrivons au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Nous y retrouvons Remus Lupin, notre ami le plus proche, qui nous attend devant la porte.

\- Enfin ! Lance-t-il.

\- Désolé ont a été retardé, expliquai-je tranquillement.

Malgré notre retard nous ne nous pressons pas, le professeur Binns étant sans doute l'un des professeurs les moins respecté de Poudlard. L'Histoire de la magie pourrait être une matière plus qu'intéressante mais la façon d'enseigner de Binns rendait les sanglantes révoltes de gobelins et les guerres de géants extrêmement ennuyantes.

Le professeur s'interrompt lorsque nous entrons mais ne nous fait aucunes remarques. James s'empresse de prendre la place libre à côté de Lily Evans. Celle-ci semble captivée par le cours et remarque à peine le jeune homme à ses côtés. Au plus grand désespoir de mon ami. Remus et moi nous installons dans le fond de la classe.

\- Tu crois qu'il a ses chances ? Demande Remus en me montrant du menton Lily et James.

Je les regarde un instant. James fait des efforts pour engager la conversation mais Lily semble l'ignorer parfaitement. J'aime bien cette fille, elle a du caractère et contrairement à toutes les autres filles de Gryffondor, elle ne semble pas prête à tomber dans les bras de James au premier regard.

\- Honnêtement ? Souriais-je.

Remus m'invite d'un haussement de sourcil à expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

\- Je pense que Lily ne vas pas tomber dans le jeu de James rapidement et il devra s'accrocher s'il veut qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

\- Il est amoureux tu crois ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Amoureux ? Tu connais James, il est séducteur, il s'ennuiera vite ça lui passera. Lily Evans ne sera plus qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Remus semble réfléchir un instant.

\- Il semble vraiment accro à cette fille, ça à l'air différent pour lui.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon meilleur ami. Je vois ses yeux briller quand Lily lui réponds enfin. Son éternel sourire en coin laissant place à un sourire plus timide.

\- D'habitude quand une fille n'en a rien à faire de lui, il laisse tomber, rajoute Remus.

\- Tu as déjà vu une fille qui n'en avait rien à faire de James Potter ? Ricanais-je.

Remus acquiesce en rigolant doucement.

\- On verra bien comment se fini cette histoire, dis-je avec un sourire.

Le cours se termine et nous allons déjeuner. Le repas est délicieux comme d'habitude. James et Remus ont cours d'étude des runes, moi je dois aller réviser mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Je me dirige donc très lentement vers la bibliothèque. C'est à ce moment que je croise Lestrange et ses acolytes. Je m'apprête à les ignorer mais quand je passe à côté d'eux Rabastan m'attrape par le col et me plaque au mur. J'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure mais il est tellement pathétique que je me contente de lui adresser un sourire méprisant. Sachant très bien que ça l'énervera encore plus.

\- Ne lève plus jamais ta baguette sur Nora ou tu le regretteras Black ! Me crache-t-il au visage.

\- Tes menaces ne me font absolument pas peur Lestrange, ôte ta main de moi, répondis-je tranquillement.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire du moindre petit incident une affaire d'état ? Je me demande intérieurement.

Rabastan me relâche avec une mimique de dégout.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle.

Je pose alors les yeux sur Wilson et lâche :

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à ta copine.

\- Je ne suis pas sa copine, se sentit-elle obligée de répondre.

Nan mais quel numéro ces deux-là ! Pensais-je. Je m'éloigne enfin d'eux et de leur présence inutile. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment James pouvait penser que ces personnes étaient des mangemorts. Un agneau serait plus menaçant que Rabastan Lestrange ! C'est toujours dans mes pensées que je rejoins la bibliothèque et que je m'attaque à mes devoirs à rendre pour demain. C'était mon plus grand défaut, je faisais tout au dernier moment. Une personne pose bruyamment une grosse pile de livres près de moi. Je lève les yeux vers celle qui me dérange alors que pour une fois j'essaie d'être concentré. Emmy GrennGrass. Jolie fille, cheveux sombres, yeux en amandes, portant les couleurs de Serpentard. Je reporte mon attention sur mon devoir, mais celle-ci se racle la gorge. Apparemment étonné de mon inintérêt pour elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux m'assoir ici ? Demande-t-elle simplement.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Après deux bonnes heures de dur labeur, je m'apprête à quitter la bibliothèque quand je croise le regard mauvais de Regulus. Regulus Black, mon petit frère, qui est actuellement en 5eme année à Serpentard. Il ne me pardonne pas d'avoir fui notre famille et leurs idéaux. Il ne me pardonne pas de l'avoir abandonné en fait. Pourtant c'était inévitable, j'avais l'âme d'un lion alors qu'il se laissait continuellement influencer par le venin des serpents. Nous avions très peu en commun finalement, seuls nos cheveux sombres et nos yeux gris laissaient apparaître notre fraternité.

Il me bouscule à son passage. Je me retourne aussitôt.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Regulus ? M'emportais-je.

\- C'est toi. Toi et ton insupportable existence ! Crache-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de m'agresser ainsi. D'habitude il se contentait de m'ignorer.

\- Bouge de mon chemin Regulus, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, dis-je en me contrôlant.

\- Viens, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps !

Je m'apprête à l'attraper quand une main retient la mienne.

\- Sirius, ne t'abaisse pas à ça ! Viens, on s'en va, déclare Remus d'un ton calme.

Je le suis sans faire d'histoire, laissant derrière moi mon frère qui jubile. On fait quelques pas dans le couloir et Remus demande :

\- Pourquoi tu voulais te battre avec lui ?

\- Parce que c'est un idiot.

\- Depuis quand tu te bats avec tous les idiots que tu croise ?

Je ne réponds rien.

\- Sirius, je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi. Je sais qu'en tant qu'ainé tu aimerais pouvoir le protéger et l'aider. Mais Regulus à choisit sa voie, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

Mes poings se serrent.

\- Tu te trompes Remus. Tu te trompes, je n'en ai rien à faire de Regulus à présent.

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, dit Remus en prenant la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Je divague près de la fenêtre de la salle commune, le regard tourné vers les jardins. James avait essayé de me changer les idées mais c'était inutile, mon esprit restait braqué sur Regulus. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le sens du mot « famille » et des liens qu'il impliquait. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose, je ne pouvais pas laisser Regulus gâcher sa vie ainsi. Je devais lui prouver qu'il avait tort à propos de la supériorité des sangs purs. Il ne devait absolument pas s'engager dans la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je devais le protéger et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais comment m'y prendre ? Voilà la question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis une petite heure déjà. Je voyais déjà la haine grandir dans son esprit et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Je me souvenais de lui enfant, déjà si manipulable.

Je devais me changer les idées et arrêter de penser à tout ça. Faire un tour à l'extérieur me semblait être le meilleur moyen pour me défouler. Je sors alors discrètement tandis que tout le monde est en train de dîner dans la grande salle.

Une fois dehors, je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus sur la raison et je me transforme en chien. Je suis un animagi et ce n'est que sous cette forme que j'arrive à me défouler. Je galope alors, prenant mon élan pour aller de plus en plus vite. Mes grosses pattes frappent le sol, mes pensées sont floues et mes sens dupliqués. Je ne pense plus qu'avec mon flair et avec mon ouïe. J'entends le craquement des branches et le vent qui souffle à travers les feuilles. Je suis la trace d'une biche qui est passée par là. J'espère la rattraper, mes pattes accélèrent, j'enfonce mes griffes dans la terre et dépense toute mon énergie. Après un moment de chasse, je m'arrête en haletant, essoufflé. J'aurai cette biche une prochaine fois. Le temps est humide et froid et je commence à être trempé. Je décide donc de rentrer.

Je reprends forme humaine difficilement. Le répit n'a été que de courte durée et mes émotions humaines m'assaillent à nouveau. Alors que je me dirige vers mes dortoirs, je croise Nora Wilson dans les grands escaliers. Ça fait beaucoup de fois en une journée, me dis-je. Je me surprends à la détailler. Elle a des traits fins et élégants, de beaux cheveux châtains encadre son visage et tombent sur ses épaules. Ce qui me trouble le plus ce sont ses yeux, d'un bleu très clair mais pourtant avec une expression si sombre. Je détourne le regard en m'approchant d'elle et file me coucher.

J'erre dans les couloirs. J'ai séché le cours d'arithmancie et je ne veux pas qu'on me voit à la bibliothèque. Je promène donc sans but, attendant que le temps passe. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand quelque chose attire mon attention. J'entends des éclats de voix au bout d'un couloir. Je me dirige vers l'origine du bruit, trop curieux pour rester à l'écart.

\- Lâche-moi ! Crie une voix féminine.

Je fronce les sourcils et accélère le pas. J'arrive au bout du couloir et là dans l'ombre je vois Lestrange qui tient Wilson fermement. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sirius, va-t'en, ils ne t'ont pas vu, fais demi-tour, me dis-je intérieurement.

\- Lâche-moi Rabastan, répète Wilson.

Sa voix se brise. C'est plus fort que moi j'interviens les mains dans les poches.

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Lestrange.

Rabastan s'empresse de pointer sa baguette sur moi, il a vraiment un air mauvais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Black, souffle Wilson.

C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de dominer la situation, je ricane dans ma tête.

\- Tire-toi ! Crie Rabastan me menaçant toujours de sa baguette.

Pourquoi crie-t-il comme un singe celui-là ? J'arrête cependant d'avancer, un mauvais sort était si vite partit. Surtout venant d'une personne visiblement instable. J'observe Wilson, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Bien loin de la personne fière et intouchable que tout le monde connait. Je me mets à imaginer la vie que Lestrange lui fait vivre et j'ai envie d'aider cette fille. Envie de la protéger de ce sale type.

\- Va-t'en, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle ne semble vraiment pas avoir envie de ton aide crétin ! Et puis tu ne la connais pas ! S'exclame ma voix intérieur. Je reviens donc d'où je suis venu laissant les problèmes et les beaux yeux de cette fille derrière moi.

Quelques heures plus tard je retrouvais Remus et James qui sortaient de cours. Remus soupira en me voyant tandis que James me lance un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas en séchant tous les cours que tu auras tes APICS, me sermonne Lunard.

\- Je n'y peux rien, cette matière est vraiment ennuyante.

\- Et puis Remus, tu sais bien qu'avec lui c'est rien dans le cerveau, tout dans les bras !

Je lance un coup de coude dans le ventre de James.

\- En voilà justement un exemple, se moque-t-il.

Je réplique :

\- Tais-toi un peu, on verra comment tu t'en sors à tes examens toi !

\- Sûrement mieux que toi, répond-t-il fièrement.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à cet idiot, quand il est comme ça ce n'est pas la peine. Nous n'avons plus cours aujourd'hui et je déborde d'énergie.

\- Et si on allait se défouler ce soir ?

Remus soupire tandis qu'une flamme s'allume dans le regard de James.

\- Avec plaisir, répond le deuxième.

\- Vous allez vous faire prendre un jour à sortir tous les soirs, nous sermonne Remus.

\- Arrête de jouer l'adulte Remus, tu es juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner.

Il rigole et part en direction des dortoirs.

Je sens la présence de Cornedrue près de moi. Je sais qu'il est tout près, je sens son odeur et j'entends sa lente respiration. Il est dissimulé entre les arbres, comme à son habitude. Je me concentre et fait travailler mon odora. Je fais le tri entre toutes les odeurs qui m'assaillent. Le pin frais, la mousse humide, la terre battue, la roche, Cornedrue. A l'est. Mes muscles se tendent et je me rue vers le stade de Quidditch. Je cours de plus en plus vite, sachant très bien que Cornedrue m'a entendu et s'élance déjà pour m'échapper. Je sens son odeur se déplacer, j'accélère pour ne pas perdre sa trace. C'est à ce moment-là que je bondis hors de la forêt. Une humaine ? Je ne m'étais pas méfié mais je suis piégé. Je grogne pour lui faire peur, celle-ci recule comme attendu. J'allais aboyer pour la faire s'enfuir mais je ne ressens pas sa présence comme une menace. Elle attire toute mon attention. Je ne peux détourner les yeux de son visage. Un flocon tombe sur le bout de mon museau et contraste avec mon pelage noir. Des milliers de flocons tombent du ciel, elle lève le regard vers le ciel rompant le contact visuel. J'en profite pour m'échapper.

Je fais quelques pas et tombe sur Cornedrue, qui trotte fièrement devant moi pour me narguer. Ce soir, il a gagné. Nous reprenons forme humaine.

\- Rentrons séparément pour moins attirer l'attention. Passe en premier, lance James.

Je pars vers le château. Il commence à neiger de plus en plus fort et le brouillard se lève. D'un coup il fait très froid, je me hâte de rentrer.

\- Aïe !

Je viens de rentrer dans Nora Wilson. Décidément, je soupire.

\- Encore toi ?

\- Black ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dépêche-toi de te mettre à l'abri !

Je la suis jusqu'à la porte. Une fois au chaud dans le hall, elle reprend difficilement sa respiration. Amatrice, je pense fortement.

\- Qu'es que tu faisais dehors par ce temps ? Je demande.

\- Je prenais un bain de soleil. Déclare-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Tiens elle connait l'humour ? Elle détourne les talons en direction de la grande salle. Mais je la retiens par le poignet :

\- Ça s'est arrangé avec Lestrange ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je m'en préoccupe ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires après tout.

Je m'installe à table avec mes amis Gryffondor. Remus me lance un regard interrogateur lorsque James pousse la porte de la grande salle pour nous rejoindre. Il s'installe près de Remus.

\- Qui a gagné ? demande-t-il.

\- Moi, encore moi ! S'exclame James fièrement.

\- Et bien qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive Sirius ? Petite forme ? Me taquine Remus.

\- Mauvaise journée, je soupire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher une dernière fois ses grands yeux bleus. Quand je les rencontre enfin, ils m'électrisent.


	2. Chapter 2: Bal

**Amelga:** **Merci beaucoup, j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre c'est parce que je me concentre sur ma fiction principale. C'est d'ailleurs le point de vue de Nora Wilson si tu es curieuse et que tu as envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil n'hésite pas :)**

* * *

Le château était en pleine effervescence. Les élèves s'agitaient et couraient de partout. En effet à la fin de la semaine avait lieu le bal de Noël. Un bal masqué. Il était très en avance puisque les vacances n'arrivaient pas avant la fin du mois. Il était très tôt en raison des buses et aspics blancs. Cela ne concernait donc pas les 6ème années mais les professeurs nous surchargeais quand même de travail.

Je revenais de la bibliothèque où j'ai travaillé mon cours de métamorphose. J'entre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et je tombe sur James, affalé sur le canapé, se lamentant sur son sort et Remus debout devant lui essayant de le résonner. La scène était vraiment comique et j'étais impatient de savoir ce qui mettait James dans cet état. Je demande alors à Remus en pointant James du menton :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je crois qu'il a demandé à Lily de l'accompagner au bal et qu'elle a refusé, me confie Remus.

Je m'assois lourdement dans le gros fauteuil rouge placé à la droite du canapé.

\- Ah, soufflais-je déçu, ce n'est que ça…

A ce moment-là James relève la tête et m'adresse un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille, s'exclame-t-il, c'est Lily Evans. Elle va me rendre fou.

Je lève un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre Sirius ! S'énerve-t-il.

Son agacement me fait sourire ce qui a le don de l'énervé encore plus.

\- Allez Cornedrue, dis-moi ce qu'elle a de si spécial ta Lily ? Dis-je sur un ton ironique.

Remus souffle déjà, sentant que James commence à perdre patience. Celui-ci s'apprête d'ailleurs à me répondre mais Remus prends la parole avant lui.

\- Et toi Sirius ? Tu as trouvé ta cavalière ?

Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil. Je n'ai aucune envie d'inviter qui que ce soit à m'accompagner à cette stupide fête. Devant mon mutisme James éclate de rire et Remus lui lance un clin d'œil.

\- Si je devais parier sur lequel d'entre nous finira seul, je pense que ce serait sur Sirius, ajoute Remus.

Je me contente de lui lancer un sourire narquois. S'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là on verra bien qui perdra !

\- Remus tu pourrais parler à Lily ? Supplie James.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse aider, grimace Lunard.

\- Allez s'il te plaît ! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'écoutera toi ! Vous êtes amis après tout !

Remus et Lily étaient tous les deux préfets-en-chef et ils partageaient un appartement au 5ème étage. Le fait de vivre ensemble les avait beaucoup rapprochés, ce qui rendait James fou de jalousie.

\- Très bien, j'essaierai, finit-il par céder.

Pendant les jours qui suivaient James redoublait d'efforts pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Lily. Son entêtement semblait porter ses fruits puisque Lily commençait à s'adoucir en sa présence et lui adressait même de nombreux sourires.

On se retrouve à table et James met une fois de plus le sujet de Lily Evans sur le tapis.

\- Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ? Demande-t-il à Remus.

Remus hoche la tête et déclare :

\- Elle parle de se rendre au bal avec Severus Rogue, c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé d'y aller avec toi, soupire-t-il.

James reste muet un instant puis se lève vivement et quitte la grande salle. Je lance un regard à Remus et nous nous levons pour le suivre. On le rattrape rapidement et James se retourne vers nous :

\- Il ne la mérite vraiment pas ! Sirius donne-moi la carte, ordonne-t-il.

\- Ta réaction est excessive, je soupire.

James me regarde avec des yeux noirs et me tend la main. Je lui donne la carte à contrecœur sachant très bien ce qu'il va faire. Il jette un œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et donne un coup de baguette sur la carte.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Nous avons ensorcelé cette carte en cinquième année, elle représente Poudlard et tous ses passages secrets. Elle affiche également la position de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement grâce à un sortilège d'homonculus. Nous avons baptisé notre œuvre de « Carte du Maraudeur », nous en sommes très fiers et nous nous en servons pour contourner certaines règles.

En un instant il repère où se trouve Rogue et se met en marche. S'apercevant que nous le suivons toujours il lâche :

\- Vous pouvez me laissez, je vais me débrouiller seul.

\- On vient avec toi, dis-je sur un ton qui ne laisse pas place au débat.

\- Ne compte pas te débarrasser de nous, ajoute Remus.

James détourne les talons et part trouver le Serpentard. Quand on arrive enfin il est assis sur un banc et semble attendre quelque chose.

\- Rogue ! Crie James.

Celui-ci lève les yeux de son livre et lance :

\- Qu'es ce que tu me veux Potter ?

\- Je veux que tu laisses Lily tranquille.

Severus fronce les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir avec qui passer du temps, dit-il sévèrement.

Un peu éloigné de la scène, Remus et moi attendons que James sorte de ses gonds pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Et ça ne tarde pas.

\- Elle est surtout assez intelligente pour voir que tu ne vaux vraiment rien, ajoute Rogue.

James l'attrape par le col et le lève de son banc.

\- Répète ça ! Que je puisse avoir une raison pour t'en mettre une, sale mangemort ! Répond James avec rage.

Rogue s'apprête à répondre quand Lily arrive en courant.

\- Qu'es ce que vous faites tous les deux ? S'écrit-elle.

James qui a toujours la main sur le col de Severus, l'envoie au sol d'un coup de bras.

\- James ! Réprimande Lily.

Elle s'avance pour aider Rogue à se relever mais alors qu'elle lui tend la main, celui-ci la chasse et s'adresse à elle sur un ton plus que froid.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Mais Severus… commence-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'une sang de bourbe, la coupe-t-il.

Sur ces mots il s'en va et laisse Lily béate. Elle se retourne vers James les larmes aux yeux

\- C'est de ta faute ! Crie-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Je ricane à l'intérieur de moi. Il n'est surement pas désolé d'avoir ridiculisé Rogue.

\- Et toi tu n'as rien fait ?

Elle s'adresse à Remus.

\- J'allais intervenir Lily, je t'assure…

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir :

\- Arrête ! Ne me mens pas, lance-t-elle avec rage.

Cette fille ne rigole vraiment pas, je pense intérieurement.

\- Lily, pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, déclare James tout penaud.

Elle la regarde avec deux yeux noirs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant je sais vraiment qui tu es.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Commence James.

Mais c'est trop tard Lily est déjà partie en direction de Rogue.

James se retourne vers nous et souffle un coup en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

\- Je crois que j'ai vraiment été nul sur ce coup…

Puis il s'excuse et nous dit qu'il va aller réviser.

Remus et moi échangeons un regard, James n'est pas du style à réviser après les cours. Nous ne relevons pas et nous le laissons partir.

Pré-au-lard était enseveli sous la neige et de petites volutes de fumée s'échappaient de certaines des maisonnées comme Honeydukes la célèbre confiserie et Madame Pieddodu le salon de thé. J'entre dans la boutique de vêtements et d'accessoires, on est mercredi et je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin d'un costume. Je me sens aussitôt oppressé quand j'entre dans la boutique. Des dizaines de personnes fouillent les portoirs et les étagères à la recherche de la tenue idéale. C'est la pagaille, les employés courent partout et ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Je m'approche du rayon homme et je suis totalement perdu. Des centaines de costumes de différentes tailles, couleurs et forme sont accrochés à des tringles. Je souffle bruyamment. Je vais attendre l'arrivée de Remus et James pour m'aider avec tout ça, pensais-je. Une jeune employée s'avance et s'adresse à moi :

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Demande-t-elle en souriant.

Cette femme lie dans mes pensées apparemment. Elle est très jolie. Son visage doux est encadré par de longs cheveux châtains.

\- Volontiers, lui souriais-je à mon tour.

Elle se tourne alors vers les rayons et attrape un costume qui semble à ma taille. Elle me fait face et me tends les vêtements en me disant d'aller les essayer. Je m'exécute. Quand je sors de la cabine, elle me dévore des yeux.

\- Il vous va très bien ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers le miroir, le costume noir est parfaitement ajusté et le revers est en soir argentée.

\- Je vais juste faire quelque retouches au niveau de la taille si ça vous vas ?

J'acquiesce de la tête. Elle commence à mettre quelques épingles quand une idiote qui ne regarde pas où elle va me rentre dedans me bouscule. Une épingle s'enfonce dans ma chair. Aïe !

\- Désolé, s'excuse une première fois la personne qui m'a bousculé.

Cette voix je la connais. Je me retourne vers elle et rencontre le regard bleu clair de Nora Wilson.

\- Pardon ! Répète-t-elle en me regardant.

\- Pas de soucis, lui répondis-je en détournant la tête pour que ses yeux troublant me lâchent.

Je la suis néanmoins du regard et la vois rencontrer mes deux amis. James lui lance un regard mauvais, ce qui me fait sourire et Remus la salut gentiment ce qui m'intrigue. Ils me repèrent au fond du magasin et s'avancent vers moi. La jeune femme finit de mettre les épingles et s'adresse à moi :

\- Parfait, vous me le laissez, je fais les retouches et vous venez le chercher demain ?

\- Très bien, je lui réponds avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle me sourit à son tour et s'en va au moment où James et Remus arrivent. James pousse un petit sifflement en arrivant.

\- Eh bien mon vieux, tu vas toutes les faire tomber habiller comme ça, y compris cette jolie vendeuse.

Remus rit.

\- J'aurais sans doute une cavalière avant toi alors, je lui dis avec un air narquois.

Il ne perd pas son sourire, au contraire il s'élargit faisant ressortir ses fossettes.

\- En parlant de ça j'ai eu une longue conversation avec Lily et ça devrait s'arranger.

\- Je suis bien content pour toi, lançais-je sincèrement. Et toi Remus tu en es où ?

\- Jena Smith une élève de Serdaigle à accepter mon invitation, je crois que c'est toi qui perds la partie, me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Mince ! Je vais finir par inviter la vendeuse, expliquais-je en soufflant.

Tous les deux se moquent de moi et partent choisir des costumes. Je me défais du miens et file le donner à la vendeuse non sans la draguer un peu. Avant de partir je me retourne et lui demande :

\- Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre prénom ?

\- Serena, répond-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Je rejoins mes deux acolytes qui ont fini leurs achats.

\- Tu as pensé à prendre un masque Sirius ? Me demande Remus.

\- Je le prendrai demain en allant chercher mon costume.

Nous quittons le magasin et nous dirigeons vers les Trois balais, heureux d'aller discuter autour d'une bière au beurre. Nous nous installons au fond du bar et Madame Rosmerta, la charismatique serveuse du bar nous apporte nos boissons.

\- Tu connais bien Nora Wilson ? Je demande à Remus curieux de savoir pourquoi il l'a salué aussi chaleureusement.

Il hausse un sourcil, il s'apprête à répondre mais James lui coupe la parole :

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu sais bien qu'il faut se méfier de cette fille, dit-il à Remus. C'est une mauvaise Serpentard.

\- Arrête James, tu ne la connais pas. Fais un peu preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme Severus Rogue tu sais, soupire Remus.

James ne réponds rien se contentant de souffler.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Sirius, je suis avec elle en Potion et même si au premier abord elle parait un peu renfermé et un peu amère, quand on creuse un peu, elle est très aimable.

\- Amère ? Le questionnais-je.

\- Je pense qu'elle a pas mal de raisons de l'être.

\- Pourquoi ? Continuais-je.

\- Elle avait des marques sur son poignet. Elle a essayé de les dissimuler et quand je l'ai questionné dessus et elle a mentis.

Je fronce les sourcils et je me renfrogne. Je sais très bien d'où proviennent ses bleus et je me sens coupable. C'est pour ça que cette fille m'interpelle tant, je ne peux me défaire de mon sentiment de culpabilité et les dires de Remus ne font qu'augmenter ce ressentit.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande tout ça Sirius ? Questionne Remus intrigué par mon interrogatoire.

\- Juste comme ça, assurais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon si on a fini de parler de cette fille on peut peut-être changer de sujet, grommèle James boudeur.

\- Tu es fatiguant quand tu t'y mets, James ! M'exclamai-je.

Il me lance un coup de coude ce qui fait rire Remus. Après avoir vidé nos verres nous rentrons au château. Nous n'allons pas dans la salle commune mais nous nous retrouvons dans les appartements des préfets en chef, James espère y rencontrer Lily ce qui fait soupirer Remus. Dans le grand salon lumineux, trône un large canapé moelleux sur lequel sont disposés quelques coussins. Sur la table basse trainent des livres de magie et le tapis poilu posé en dessous confère à la pièce un aspect chaleureux. Je m'affale dans le canapé et enfoui la tête dans mes bras. Une sieste serait la bienvenue. Remus s'installe sur un siège près de la fenêtre et ouvre un de ses livres. Quant à James il ne tiens pas en place.

\- Où peut-elle bien se trouver ? Soupire-t-il.

\- Eh bien manifestement elle n'est pas ici, ni à Pré au Lard, peut-être devrais-tu essayer la bibliothèque où la grande salle… Oh non attends j'ai une meilleure idée, tu pourrais aussi la lâcher un peu ! Le taquinai-je en relevant la tête.

\- Tu as raison je vais utiliser la carte du Maraudeur ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout dis ça, je soupire. Tu penses qu'il nous écoute parfois? Je demande à Remus.

Celui-ci lève les yeux de son livre et secoue la tête en signe de négation.

\- Malheureusement pas quand il s'agit de Lily…

James s'active à chercher la carte dans son sac. Il la trouve enfin et l'examine attentivement. Je commence à me rendormir quand l'exclamation de James me réveille en sursaut.

\- Elle arrive, elle arrive ! Restez naturel !

D'un œil j'observe un James paniqué se dépêcher de ranger la carte, de pousser deux coussins et de s'assoir comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'embarras de mon meilleur ami. Cette Lily le change vraiment. La poignée de la porte s'actionne et laisse entrer Lily et une de ses amies Rosie. Elles sont en pleine conversation mais elles s'interrompent en nous voyant.

\- Eh bien que de monde ici ! S'exclame Lily.

\- Ils ne restent pas longtemps, ne t'en fait pas, assure Remus.

\- Oh il n'y a pas de soucis, répond celle-ci avec un demi-sourire en regardant son amie.

Lily vient prendre place à la droite de James et Rosie s'assoit en face de moi. Encore allongé je me relève pour pouvoir discuter avec elles. Mais James et Lily sont trop occupés à pouffer dans leur coin. Je ne sais pas ce que James a pu dire à Lily mais en tout cas cela à fonctionner puisqu'ils sont plus proches que jamais. James pose même une main sur son épaule. Alors que je suis occupé à observer la scène, je sens un regard sur moi. C'est Rosie qui ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je lui souris gentiment et se sentant prise sur le fait elle baisse les yeux et rougie un peu. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation car la situation devient gênante. Je me retrouve même à parler chiffons :

\- Alors tu as déjà choisi ta robe pour le bal ?

Elle hoche de la tête mais ne réponds rien. Bon. Je vais avoir du mal à faire la conversation tout seul. Lily ne semble pas s'en soucier puisqu'elle n'a apparemment d'yeux que pour James. Heureusement Remus vole à mon secours en fermant son livre :

\- Tu connais Lily depuis longtemps ? Demande-t-il à Rosie.

\- Oui, depuis la deuxième année.

-Et vous êtes ensemble dans de nombreux cours ? Continue-t-il.

Il est vraiment doué pour détendre l'atmosphère. Rosie se déride un peu et rigole même à certaines de mes blagues. Après une petite heure, je décide de regagner mon dortoir. James à envie de rester un peu, il ne me suit donc pas. Je propose donc à Rosie de faire le chemin ensemble. Elle accepte gentiment et Remus gagne sa chambre à la droite du salon pour laisser à Lily et James un peu d'intimité.

Je pousse la porte et la laisse passer devant moi. Une fois que nous sommes loin dans les couloirs je me jette à l'eau :

\- Dis-moi Rosie, as-tu un cavalier pour le bal ?

\- Euh non, pas encore, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu aimerais m'accompagner ? Je demande avec un sourire ravageur.

Elle s'arrête d'un coup de marcher, si bien que je dois faire trois pas en arrière pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? Tu es sur ? Questionne-t-elle étonnée.

Je me rapproche imperceptiblement d'elle.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

J'ai envie de me foutre une baffe en ce moment même. Je sais très bien que Rosie ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seul samedi. Si bien que j'use de tous les charmes qui m'ont été donné. Si Lily savait ce qu'il se trouvait dans ma tête elle m'aurait surement donné deux baffes avant que je ne blesse son amie.

Elle me lance un large sourire auquel je réponds. Je la ramène jusqu'à la porte des Poufsouffle.

\- A samedi alors, sourit-elle.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle referme la porte.

Nous somme samedi soir et je suis dans les appartements de Remus. James est en train de boutonner sa chemise et moi j'enfile le costume que je suis allé chercher avant-hier. Remus lui passe déjà ses chaussures. Devant le miroir je pose mon masque sur mon visage. Il est noir est on ne peut plus simple mais il me convient très bien. Nous attendons dans le salon que Lily et Rosie soient enfin prêtes. Remus lui doit rejoindre Jena devant la grande salle. La porte s'ouvre enfin et James retint son souffle. Lily porte une magnifique robe noire mettant en valeur sa peau claire et ses yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux roux sont relevés dans un élégant chignon. James lui tend le bras et lui susurre un compliment à l'oreille. Elle large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Derrière eux Rosie attends que je lui tende mon bras, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Elle porte une courte robe bordeaux, dévoilant ses longues jambes halées. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés tombent négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle est vraiment très belle et je ne me prive pas de lui dire. On rejoint Jena qui attend près des escaliers et son regard s'illumine quand elle voit Remus.

La fête bat son plein, la soirée est un vrai succès. Certaines personnes ont quitté leur masques mais j'ai conservé le miens. Rosie est heureuse et danse joyeusement à mon cou. Elle a retiré son loup et me fixe avec ses petits yeux marron. Je lui propose d'aller lui chercher un verre et elle accepte chaleureusement.

Je me dirige vers le buffet quand je la vois. Au milieu de la foule au bras d'un homme que je jalouse immédiatement. Cette fille est un diamant. Elle brille au milieu de tout le monde, sa longue robe mettant en valeur toute les jolies courbes qu'elle possède. L'homme à son bras la quitte et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle. Comme un papillon attiré par une lumière. La musique change et les musiciens entonnent une valse. Je passe mes bras autour de cette pierre précieuse et quand celle-ci se retourne, étonnée, je rencontre deux glaciers. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu clair étincelant, si doux et pourtant dur comme la pierre quand elle devine qui je suis.

\- Sirius ? S'étonne-t-elle.

Nora Wilson m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est une première. Je lui lance un regard insolent et un sourire énigmatique et l'entraine sur la piste de danse. Je la serre contre moi et la guide à travers la foule. Alors que nous dansons je glisse ma main du haut de son dos jusqu'à la base de ses reins, caressant sa peau et la soie de sa robe en même temps. Je la rapproche encore de moi pour pouvoir sentir son irrésistible parfum. Quand nos yeux se rencontrent encore une fois, ils ne se lâchent plus. Je la contemple et je suis électrisé par notre proximité. Rapidement j'oublie où nous nous trouvons et les personnes autour. Nous sommes seuls au milieu de la piste et je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Malheureusement la musique faiblit signant la fin de cette danse magique. Je la garde contre moi encore un peu. Me concentrant pour imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque détail de ses yeux, de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Je veux me souvenir de ce moment pour toujours. Quand mes bras la lâche enfin je lui glisse à l'oreille :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je la laisse alors et rejoint une chaise près du buffet pour souffler un peu et reprendre mes esprits. Je ne me suis à peine posé une minute que James arrive énervé.

\- Qu'es ce que tu as fait encore ?

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu voir avec qui je dansais, je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi il est autant énervé.

\- Rien pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il garde un visage fermé et me montre du doigt Lily qui est en train de consoler Rosie en pleur. Je lève la tête vers James.

\- Tu es énervé car je fais pleurer cette fille ou parce que cela t'empêche de profiter de ta Lily ?

\- Peu importe, répond-t-il, va t'excuser.

\- Très biens, je souffle.

Je me lève tranquillement et me dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers Rosie. Lily me fusille du regard et se lève pour nous laisser seuls. En passant à côté de moi elle lâche :

\- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance.

Je l'attrape par le bras.

\- Que ça soit bien clair, je n'ai rien fait de mal, expliquai-je.

\- Lâche-la Sirius, lance James.

Je m'exécute et m'assois près de Rosie. Celle-ci me lance un regard plein de larmes. Je passe une main sur son épaule et cale sa tête contre mon torse. Elle est secouée d'un nouveau sanglot. Je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je me contente donc de cette étreinte. Elle se calme un peu et je lui propose de la raccompagner. Arrivée au moment de se séparer je lui demande :

\- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu danser avec une autre ?

J'hausse les épaules.

\- C'était la plus belle de la soirée, tu crois vraiment que tu allais passer inaperçu ? Reprend-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je soupire.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me parles ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Eh bien quelle soirée ! Pensai-je fatigué.


	3. Chapter 3: Inévitable

Le réveil est plutôt dur ce matin. Je n'ai pas réussis à beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Je rejoins James dans la salle commune et nous allons chercher Remus à l'appartement des préfets en chefs.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Lily hier soir ? Je lui demande avec un clin d'œil.

Le visage de mon ami s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

\- Lily… Lily est vraiment parfaite ! souffle-t-il.

Il a vraiment l'air sous le charme. On arrive à l'appartement de Remus, mais c'est Lily qui en sort en premier. Elle me lance un regard plus noir que le plumage des corbeaux et c'est comme si elle pouvait lancer des éclairs rien qu'avec ses yeux. Je pince les lèvres, j'hésite entre rire ou m'enfuir.

\- Tu es vraiment nul Sirius, s'exclame-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

Aïe ! Je pense intérieurement.

\- Lily ce n'est pas ma faute, m'excusais-je.

\- C'est de la mienne peut-être ?

\- Je suis maladroit, je ne voulais pas la blesser, marmonnais-je.

Puis elle détourne son visage et pose les yeux sur James. Son regard change radicalement. Il est doux et admiratif. James lui dépose un baiser sur la joue puis nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin, Lily et James marchent quelques mètres devant Remus et moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas d'éclater de rire. Le petit déjeuner est succulent et revigorant. James et Lily quittent la table, nous laissant Remus et moi en tête à tête.

\- Que c'est-t-il passé alors hier soir ? demande Remus du tac au tac.

Je lève un regard étonné vers lui.

-Euh… j'ai dansé avec une autre.

J'explique en baissant les yeux vers ma tasse.

\- Qui ? Si je peux me permettre.

\- Nora Wilson.

Il lève un sourcil.

\- Intéressant comme choix, lâche-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Un sourire énigmatique se dessine sur les lèvres de Remus. Impossible de deviner à quoi il pense.

\- Et toi avec cette Jane ?

\- Eh bien ça c'est très bien passé, dit-il en se levant.

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre et je ne veux pas le cuisiner. On est dimanche et nous avons pour principe de ne rien faire le dimanche. Nous prenons alors la direction de l'appartement de Remus et Lily. Lieu plus calme et plus intime que la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily et James ne sont pas là. Remus s'assoit près du bureau au fond de la pièce et commence sans doute son devoir de runes anciennes. Remus ne sait pas ne rien faire. Je m'installe près de la fenêtre et observe le paysage givré de Poudlard. Mes pensées divaguent jusqu'aux yeux glacés de Nora Wilson.

Pourquoi est-elle si présente dans ma tête ? Depuis que James m'a parlé du fait qu'elle pouvait devenir mange mort je n'arrête pas de la croiser et de penser à elle. Nora Wilson. C'est son regard, ses yeux, froids mais tristes qui m'ont interpellé. Je ne peux que faire un parallèle entre nos deux vies. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne croit pas en la supériorité du sang pur mais qu'elle est tellement attaché aux traditions de sa famille qu'elle ne voit pas d'autre futur. Pourtant il y a dans son regard ce refus d'accepter les règles. Je le vois, je le vois car il est aussi présent dans le miens. J'ai cette irrésistible envie d'aider cette fille. De lui tendre la main qu'il lui faut pour abandonner les idéaux de sa famille et de ne surtout pas embrasser la cause de Voldemort. Comme James et Remus ont fait pour moi, comme Poudlard a fait pour moi en m'évitant d'aller à Serpentard. Il y a cependant un obstacle, Rabastan Lestrange. Il ne laissera jamais sa princesse et surement future femme, lui glisser entre les doigts. Au contraire il resserrera toujours plus l'étau qui se trouve autour d'elle, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Jusqu'à anéantir tout bon sentiment en elle et toute envie de vivre. Elle se retrouvera comme un oiseau en cage, oubliant ce que c'est d'être libre et pouvoir voler comme bon lui semble.

Après le repas du midi je vais travailler à la bibliothèque avec James. Nous n'y allons pas avec plaisir mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Mme Vector, professeur d'arithmancie, ne nous laisserait pas indemne si nous ne rendons pas son devoir. Après avoir travaillé deux heures, nous décidons que nous avons assez étudié et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune. Sur le chemin, nous croisons une fille, elle nous tourne le dos, face au mur. Impossible de deviner qui c'est sans qu'elle ne nous fasse face. Les filles de Poudlard ont toutes plus ou moins le même uniforme et ses cheveux sombres et ondulés sont assez courant. Elle est à Serpentard et cherche tant bien que mal à nous éviter. Piqué par la curiosité je m'approche. Je pose une main sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner vers moi. Mes yeux se retrouvent à détailler le visage parfait de Nora Wilson. Enfin presque parfait, sa joue est rougie par un coup récent et sa bouche saigne un peu. Une vague de colère m'envahit. Qui a osé la frapper ?

\- Sirius ? Qu'es que tu fais ? On s'en fout d'elle, amène toi ! s'exclame James d'une traite.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? je demande à Nora.

\- Sirius ! appelle James agacé.

\- Pars, je te rejoins, dis-je sur un ton sec.

\- Mais…

\- James ! m'exclamais-je finalement en me retournant vers lui.

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré.

\- Très bien à tout à l'heure, réponds James en regardant amèrement la jeune fille en face de moi.

Je sais bien que cela ne lui plait pas du tout que je fréquente des Serpentards. Je cherche le regard de Nora mais elle fixe ostensiblement le mur en face. Elle se sent prise au piège et n'a sans doute aucune envie de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je la questionne :

\- C'est Rabastan n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire.

Elle ne dit toujours rien et fuit mon regard.

\- Nora regarde-moi ! m'écriais-je en commençant à m'énerver.

Elle perd sa façade hautaine un instant et je vois son regard effrayé. Je n'aurai pas du élever la voix.

\- Pardon, m'excusais-je en retirant ma main de son épaule. Parles moi ou j'irai moi-même voir Rabastan.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! souffle-t-elle finalement.

Ah, elle parle enfin.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui tu sais.

\- Oui je sais, mais tu ignores qui il est et de quoi il est capable, répond-t-elle doucement en fixant le sol.

Je passe un regard sur sa joue encore rouge et sur sa lèvre inférieur qui saigne. Je pince les lèvres et lâche :

\- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée.

\- Je peux gérer ça, reprit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

\- Rabastan ne me fera jamais de mal.

Un rire amer m'échappe. Rabastan est un poison. Il lui fera du mal qu'il en soit conscient ou pas. La folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est emparée de lui et il la blessera. C'est une certitude et elle mérite mieux que ça.

\- Jusqu'où faut-il qu'il aille pour que tu te rendes compte qu'il est dangereux. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui il est ? Détrompe toi je l'ai cerné depuis longtemps, je sais quelle cause il a embrassé et je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraine dans sa chute, dis-je d'une traite.

Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner Voldemort. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle et elle est peut être déjà être une mangemort.

\- Rabastan ne me blessera jamais intentionnellement, répète-t-elle entêtée.

Pourquoi le défend-elle ainsi ? Je me suis peut-être trompée. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard. Elle est comme les autres, persuadée de la supériorité du sang pur.

\- Je vois. Je pensais que tu étais plus forte que ça Nora. Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

Elle me lance un regard blessé et réponds :

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sirius.

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse la faire le défendre autant.

\- Tu l'aime ? demandais-je.

Elle me fixe et ne réponds rien.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse… ajoutais-je en tournant les talons.

Je la laisse dans le couloir en serrant les poings. Je suis impuissant face à l'emprise de Rabastan sur elle. Si elle l'aime vraiment rien ne pourra la sauver. Elle s'enfoncera dans les méandres sombres et torturées des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une vague de tristesse m'envahit et je secoue la tête. Je dois prendre de la distance. Ce sont ces problèmes pas les miens. Cette fille ne représente rien pour moi, il faut donc que je cesse d'y penser.

Cependant sortir Nora de ma tête n'est pas une tâche si facile. En effet le destin en a décidé autrement et les évènements de la semaine me contraignent à la rencontrer plus d'une fois.

Lundi, alors que je décide de sécher une heure de cours en fin d'après-midi, je me rends à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir y faire une sieste. Je parcours les rayons pour trouver un assez grand livre derrière lequel je pourrais me dissimuler et dormir tranquillement sans être embêté par Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire. C'est alors que je tombe nez à nez sur Nora. Comme par hasard, me dis-je. Le destin est vraiment contre moi. Elle parait surprise elle aussi et lorsque que mes yeux se perdent dans ses iris bleutés à mille nuance ma respiration se bloque. Je détourne vite la tête pour arrêter ce mauvais enchantement que ses yeux me font. J'avance en la contournant et l'ignore parfaitement. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre hier qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Pourtant elle essaye de me rattraper. Je la repousse. J'ai dit que je ne me mêlerais plus de ces affaires et je compte bien m'y tenir.

\- Sirius, m'appelle-t-elle doucement.

Je ne lui réponds pas et pars vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Le deuxième évènement se passe le soir même. Alors que nous sommes tous à table et que James dévore des yeux Lily en face de lui, la table des Serpentard s'agite. En effet Nora se lève brusquement et lance à Lestrange :

\- Tu es ridicule !

Puis elle se retourne pour quitter la pièce. Tous les élèves regardent la scène et dévisagent Wilson lorsqu'elle passe, non habituée de voir cette fille se donner en spectacle. Elle qui d'habitude est plus que maitresse de ses émotions. Je vois Lestrange se figer par la colère alors que toutes les têtes se retournent vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Il se lève brusquement et part dans la même direction que Nora. Sans doute pour aller la retrouver et décharger sa colère sur elle. Je serre les mâchoires. J'ai peur pour elle et ça me dépasse. Quand la tension dans la salle redescend enfin, James se tourne vers moi et me demande :

\- Ça va Sirius? Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Tout va bien, répondis-je rapidement en rapportant mon attention sur mon assiette.

Remus hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Quelques jours plus tard se déroule le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et James, étant l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, est particulièrement stressé. Il fait la moue devant son déjeuner et ne veut rien avaler. Je lui assène une tape dans le dos.

\- Allez mon vieux, mange quelque chose, tu vas en avoir besoin !

\- Je n'ai pas faim…, se lamente-t-il.

\- James tout va bien se passer comme toujours, l'encourage Remus.

\- Hum, marmonne-t-il.

Après déjeuner, nous accompagnons James jusqu'au stade. Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver lorsque Lily fait irruption.

\- James, James ! Appelle-t-elle de loin.

Nous nous retournons et l'apercevons sur le sentier en terre. Elle court pour nous rejoindre. Elle arrive essoufflée.

\- Je… je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match, articule-t-elle tout en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Merci Lily, sourit James.

Elle lui dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue et prend la direction des tribunes. James la suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Eh bien, sifflais-je, je crois que tu es prêt de toucher ton but ! Je m'exclame impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle il a séduit Lily Evans.

Il m'adresse un regard complice et file dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Les joueurs s'élancent sur le terrain. Les Serpentard en vert et argent et les Gryffondor en rouge et or. Cet affrontement est toujours un combat de tigres. Les deux maisons étant divisées par de nombreuses rivalités, les matchs de Quidditch entre ces deux équipes sont souvent acharnés. Les joueurs font quelques tours de terrain puis se placent en rond et le coup d'envoi est donné. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir. Les nuages s'épaississent laissant deviner une future ondée. Ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle. Les matchs sous la pluie sont toujours plus compliqués pour les joueurs. Je repère James. Il fixe quelque chose avec un air déterminé. Mais ce n'est pas le vif d'or, puisqu'il reste immobile dans les airs. Tout à coup quelque chose attire son attention et il part à toute vitesse. Pour l'instant Gryffondor mène la partie et les élèves dans la tribune crient à s'en éclater les poumons. Je repère l'attrapeur de Sepentard. Je plisse les yeux, Nora Wilson. Elle se place à côté de Potter qui essaye de la distancer tout en ne lâchant pas le vif d'or des yeux. Mais elle le suit vraiment à la trace. Je les vois zigzaguer avec acharnement, tous les deux à une vitesse folle, le vif d'or se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux. Alors que James et Wilson se battent toujours, le temps se gâte. Cela qui rend le match encore bien plus difficile. La pluie se fait de plus en plus forte et il devient presque impossible de discerner les joueurs. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle équipe mène. Je crois que c'est Serpentard mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tous les yeux sont donc rivés sur James. Je repère enfin deux joueurs à l'écart des autres, qui volent bien plus vite. Je devine qu'il s'agit des deux attrapeurs. Quand tout à coup surgit de nulle part, un cognard déchire le ciel et vient percuter une des deux silhouettes. La plus petite, je devine donc qu'il s'agit de Wilson. Mes doigts agrippent la barrière devant moi alors que je la voix glisser de son balai. Son corps bascule dans le vide et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en finit plus de tomber. Je la regarde impuissant. Quand tout un coup, Dumbledore stop sa chute à quelques mètres du sol. Je me rassois soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas percuté le sol à pleine vitesse. Le match reprend normalement mais il ne reste que quelques minutes. Malheureusement après cet incident, le vif d'or à filer et James n'a pas eu le temps de l'attraper. Serpentard est donc proclamé vainqueur de ce match et c'est un James complètement vidé et déçu que nous retrouvons.

\- J'ai vraiment été nul…, se plaint-il alors que nous regagnons le château.

\- Mais non James, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu as vu le temps qu'il faisait ! souligne Remus.

Nous entrons dans l'appartement des Préfets en chefs.

\- Au moins tu ne t'es pas pris de Cognard toi ! dis-je.

\- Je crois que j'aurai préféré… J'aurai eu moins honte que de ne pas réussir à attraper le vif d'or alors que je n'avais plus d'adversaire…

Alors qu'il finit sa phrase Lily, les cheveux trempés, entre dans la pièce.

\- James ! s'écrit-elle. Tu as été formidable !

Elle accourt et l'enlace tendrement. James la regarde perdu.

\- Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? On a perdu, je n'ai pas attrapé le vif d'or.

\- Et alors ? reprend-t-elle. Cela ne t'a pas empêché d'être excellent malgré la pluie battante. Tu allais si vite, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de James. Eh bien, pensais-je, je ne croyais pas que mon ami retrouverais le sourire si facilement et si rapidement ! Mais apparemment Lily est vraiment une bonne magicienne.

\- Vous avez vu la chute de Nora Wilson ? Elle était vraiment impressionnante ! Heureusement que Dumbledore était là pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

\- Tu sais comment elle va ?

Je me sens un peu coupable de l'avoir ignoré le jour d'avant en sachant qu'elle aurait pu y rester cet après-midi.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'as toujours pas reprit connaissance et qu'elle a plusieurs côtes cassés. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être brisé tous les os…

J'hoche de la tête, pensif.

Le lendemain en cours de Potion, j'aperçois que Wilson est absente. Elle doit toujours être à l'infirmerie. Je décide d'aller y faire un tour après les cours.

J'arrive donc à l'infirmerie avec un bouquet de pivoines. Je demande l'autorisation à Mme Pomfresh d'aller la voir. Elle pose les yeux sur mon bouquet et souffle :

\- Bon d'accord… Mais seulement un quart d'heure Monsieur Black.

Je la remercie et pousse le rideau près de son lit. Elle est étendue dans des draps blancs. Ses cheveux bruns sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller et encadrent son visage. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse tranquillement au rythme de ses respirations. Soit elle n'a pas repris connaissance, soit elle dort. Je n'ai aucune envie de la réveiller. Elle a l'air si paisible. Ses yeux clos cachent l'expression triste et torturées de ses yeux et son visage n'affiche pas son air froid et hautain habituel. Je me surprends à détailler son visage. Ses longs cils bruns brillent à cause de la cascade de lumière qui se déverse dans la pièce. Ses lèvres charnues son entrouvertes et un léger souffle s'en échappe. Elle a l'air d'un ange.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi à la contempler mais l'infirmière vient me rappeler qu'il est temps de partir. Je dépose donc le bouquet dans un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et file rejoindre mes amis.

\- Où étais tu ? me questionne James curieux.

\- J'étais partit faire un tour, répondis-je tranquillement.

Il me regarde intrigué mais n'ajoute rien. Le soir je n'arrive pas à me sortir l'image de Nora de la tête. Elle avait l'air si fragile allongée dans ce lit. Je m'en veux de l'avoir ignorer la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Si elle s'était tuée dans sa chute, mon regard froid aurait été son dernier souvenir de moi. Et ça ne me plait pas. J'ai l'irrésistible envie de me faire pardonner. Allongé dans mon lit aux couleurs rouges et or, je me dis que je suis bien incapable de nier que cette fille me fait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester indifférent à cette fille. Plus j'essaye de ne pas penser à elle, plus tout m'y oblige.

Le lendemain je décide donc d'aller la rencontrer à sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Je me suis renseignée et je sais qu'elle a reçu l'autorisation de sortir le soir. Je l'attends donc adossé à un mur du couloir. Elle fait quelque pas et remarque ma présence. Elle a dans les bras le bouquet que je lui ai apporté hier.

\- Joli bouquet !

\- Il est de toi n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle.

Elle connait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, il te plait ?

\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci, soufflais-je. Mais pourquoi ?

Je m'avance vers elle. J'ai l'irrésistible envie de la toucher. Non, j'en ai besoin. D'un geste doux je passe une mèche qu'elle a devant les yeux, derrière son oreille. Ainsi je peux mieux contempler ses iris bleutés.

\- Car malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de ma tête, avouais-je.

Je fais une pause.

\- Et également parce qu'après le match j'ai bien cru que je n'aurai plus eu l'occasion de te parler.

Ses joues prennent une teinte rosée. Comme si le fait que je puisse penser à elle la touche plus qu'elle ne voudrait le laisser paraître.

\- J'aime bien quand tu rougis. Tu n'es finalement pas si froide que tu ne le laisses paraitre.

Mes paroles sortent sans retenus. Je ferai mieux de la boucler, je pense. Elle recule.

\- Sirius, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu ne me connais pas, moi non plus. Mais tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas être proches.

Non c'est vrai je ne la connais pas, pourtant j'ai l'impression de la comprendre. Je lâche sérieusement :

\- On peut faire ce qu'on veut, ce n'est pas la couleur de ma maison qui m'empêchera de te voir.

Tout à coup elle s'emporte :

\- Vraiment Black ? Tu vas feindre de ne pas savoir pourquoi on doit rester loin de l'autre ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne serait profitable pour aucun de nous deux.

Elle porte donc autant d'importance aux traditions familiales ? Cela m'étonne un peu.

\- C'est mon nom qui te pose problème pas vrai ?

Elle ne dit rien mais je comprends que c'est le cas. Elle ne veut pas que son nom soit associé à celui d'un traître. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit en compagnie d'un « lâche ».

\- Sirius Black, le traitre à son sang. Je n'ai jamais laissé les gens me dicter mon attitude. Je fais ce que je veux quand je le souhaite. Sache Nora que je n'ai que très peu de limites et que tu n'en seras jamais une. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ton choix.

Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je n'ai pas peur d'affronter ses amis et sa famille si cela peut me permettre de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

\- Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit Sirius.

Elle a l'air sérieuse, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle dit ça à contrecœur, qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Et cette petite indécision dans sa voix me fait espérer. Je lui laisserais du temps, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me dis adieu ?

\- Parce que je m'en vais.

Ces mots résonnent dans le couloir vide alors que j'entends ses pas s'éloigner de moi. Elle est partie, je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas.


End file.
